Never Will Be The Same Again
by PortgasDAva
Summary: Hitting her head, Lucy Luffy  loses her memories. How far will Zoro go to get them back? Pairing: ZoroxLucy WARNING: I do not own One Piece.
1. Who Are You?

"_Oi! Lucy! Come inside, Nami said that it looks like a storm is about to blow in!" the green haired swordsman yelled._

"_Hai!" Lucy jumped up with a grin. Catching her foot on the stairs, she started to stumble and began to fall._

THUD!

"Whoa! Are you okay? Oi (1) can you hear me? Oi!" Lucy's world slowly fluttered into darkness.

Bright lights awoke Lucy from a deep slumber.

"Whew! Your finally awake!" a voice sighed with relief. She slowly lifted her gaze. There she gazed into raven colored eyes, tinted with dark brown. "Everyone will be relived that you are conscious," the green haired young man said.

"HEY EVERYONE! LUCY'S AWAKE!" the man hollered.

"Is it true, Zoro?" 6 people said in unison as they rushed down the stairs.

"I was so scared, Lucy! I thought you would never wake up!" the blue nosed reindeer cried.

"O-Of course I was certain that you would be okay!" tears threatening to fall down the young mans face.

"There's no need to act so tough, Mr. Long-Nose kun."

"You had us all scared to death, Lucy!"

"What would my world be without Lucy chwan!(2)"

"Wuoooo! That was a **SUPER **fall, Captain!"

"So, how are you feeling now, eh Lucy?" the green haired man said bring the girl's attention back to him.

The young teenager sat there, twiddling her thumbs. Finally, she gazed at the group.

"Ano…... I don't know how to say this but I don't think I know any of you people. And where am I? the innocent girl questioned.

"…"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sort of means "Hey!" in Japanese.

I did not make a mistake here. (Sanji just talks this way) -_-'

P.S. Hai means yes or okay in Japanese.


	2. Left Alone

**Hi Everyone! Luffy is a girl. *Gasp* I changed the name to Lucy since it sounds like Luffy in a way. Well, enjoy everyone!**

**Warning: I do not own One Piece (sadly) **

Silence struck the crew hard as they heard the words that their captain had muttered.

"O-Oi Lucy, Wha-What are you saying?"

The young girl stared blankly at the surprised looks that surrounded her. "Well, if you have saved me, I must thank you. I was caught in a whirlpool, so I hid in a barrel. But I can't seem to remember anything past then. Would you mind telling where I am right now? " Confusion painted on her face as she looked from one person to another.

It took a moment for the words to sink into the crew's minds.

Robin was the first who spoke. "It seems that Captain san has lost her memories," she said bluntly. Her face was calm but confusion was shown in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Robin?" Unbelief filled the young navigator's voice.

With the shock wearing off the cook interrupted, "Hold on, I want to just check something." Looking around his eyes locked with a certain Moss head. Pulling the swordsman by the arm he spoke to Lucy sweetly, bringing her back from her thoughtful gaze. " My dear Lucy chan, would you happen to know this marimo?"

" Hmmmmmm…." Turning her head, moving close to only an inch away from Zoro's face and staring intently, a blush creeping up on Zoro's face.

"St-Stop staring….idiot" he muttered and began to looked away.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled grabbing his face with two soft hands, "I feel like…..like I remember something about your eyes."

All of a sudden she gasped. "What is it? Do you remember something? " Sanji asked intently.

She took a deep breath and said, "…..I-I-I got nothing." Everyone fell and sweat dropped, anime style.

"Well, it does only seem temporary. Nothing too serious." Chopper confidently told the crew. Relief slowly filled their minds.

"So do you know how long it might take for her memories to come back?" Franky questioned.

"Nothings for certain. But I believe that rest is the best thing for her now."

After a few seconds of silence….

"Okay, well for the time being, I think we all should go back to work. We don't want anyone to attack our captain in this state." Nami softly reminded everyone.

"Well I am going to stay here to look after her," Zoro said with a threatening grunt, daring anyone to comment.

"Yeah that's right! Ummm…. Sanji! Isn't your turn to be the lookout in the crows nest?" Ussop quickly said.

"Yeah, but I want to stay with Lucy CHWAANN!" Sanji sobbed as Ussop dragged him out the door.

"Well, I think I will go take a look at the engine room downstairs." Franky said rather plainly, boredom shown in his voice.

"Doctor san, I think you should go and prepare some medicine for Captain san soon, isn't that right?" Robin said to the little reindeer with a knowing wink and a soft smile.

"Ummm….. yeah." He said with uncertainty, "Nami are you coming?" Chopper questioned in a soft voice.

Nami, with a thoughtful gaze at the two, smiled " Sure! I, of course, don't want to get in the way of these two love birds." Nami said mockingly as she strutted out the door with a smile.

" Oi! You-…why you-… JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Zoro, his face flaring up.

Awkwardness filled the atmosphere of the room.

"Well, any who, it is nice to meet you!" Lucy said sticking her hand out to Zoro in a friendly gesture. "Wait but I already know you so that doesn't make any sense." Lucy thought aloud, pondering. "Well…" she said with a shrug "Your name's Zoro, right?"

"Yeah…" he answered barely getting the words out before Lucy started to talk again.

" So, who are you people? Where am I? Do you guys have any food? Where did those people go? They seemed pretty funny, especially the robot dude. Hehehehehehe. What was his name again? You seem pretty cool. Why do you have 3 swords, huh? Do you like meat? Are you hungry? I'm hungry." *stomach growl*

She then noticed that the swordsman was looking at her with curiosity and amusement. Her cheeks started to turn crimson, as she looked down at the blanket covering her feeling embarrassed by her sudden question outburst and the look Zoro was giving her.

With a smirk Zoro said, "You sure seem to talk a lot to someone who could be your enemy"

"Eh?' Lucy said startled, and then she started to giggle, "That can't be true! Your too nice!" Zoro widened his eyes, feeling taken back. It was his turn to feel embarrassed now.

Zoro looked down "Umm… do you really thi-"

"MARINE SHIP! MARINE SHIP! EVERYONE THERES A MARINE SHIP COMING THIS WAY!" a shrill voice rang out throughout the ship.

_To be continued..._

**Hey! It's the end of the chapter! I know it's short. I'm working on it, ok? ****T_T ****I hope this is enough of a cliffhanger for you. ;) Please Review! Any review is welcome. I'm still a newbie at this Bye Everyone! I'll update soon, ok?**


	3. Bored

**Hey! New chapter! Sorry this is really short! Um, be sure to look at my new story, ****Young Love****. Please Enjoy!**

**I don't own One Piece. (Go Oda!)**

* * *

><p>"What? Of all the times, why now?" Zoro hissed, then paused, and turned to look at the girl. "Lucy! You stay there, ok? Don't move from that spot!" he warned gently but firmly. Lucy face soon turned to shock as she started to pout.<p>

"Eh! Why? I want to be part of the fun!" she frowned and attempted to give Zoro the puppy dog eyes, begging with all her might to go outside and fight. Zoro seemed hesitant for a moment, but he finally came to his senses.

"I said 'NO!' " And without giving Lucy a chance to complain or whine, he bolted up the stairs leaving Lucy by herself. Her face then turned to annoyed.

_Why can't I? Zoro's just being plain unfair! What can I do down here? Sit quietly and just wait until I eventually die from boredom? To hell with that idea! Who cares what stupid Zoro says? What's wrong with me going outside? _

Crashes and gunshots could be heard from the deck. Lucy chewed her lip for a few moments not giving herself any time to think. Lucy then slowly got out of the bed pushing the covers off of her legs. When at the foot of the staircase, she hesitated thinking back to what Zoro said.

"_Don't move from that spot!"_

She shook her head. No way would losing her memory get in the way of the most fun she would probably ever have today. Her, being determined and confident, sprinted up the stairs after Zoro. She broke out into a wide grin and when seeing the brown wood door, she took a deep breath.

"I'M HERE!" she yelled kicking the door open, causing many people to turn around in shock to stare at the girl who loudly came bursting through the small door.

She ignored the surprised reactions. Looking around she found that 3 marine battleships decided to completely surrounded the ship, while hundreds of Marines surrounded each of the 7 Strawhat Pirates, all of them fighting and, it seemed, without much difficulty.

"What are you doing out here!" The Strawhat pirates yelled in disbelief.

"Ehh? But it was boring in that room doing nothing. I was lonely!" She cried as everyone sweat dropped.

"Zoro!" Nami turned to the swordsman quickly running up to him and screamed in frustration, knocking him upside the head, "This is why I told you to stay with her!"

He held his hands on the red bump on his head to nurse it, " Stupid Woman! How is this my fault in any way?" he yelled in protest, but being interrupted by the surprised yelp coming from their current enemy.

A Marine Vice Admiral, surrounded by his unconscious or dead comrades, pointed slowly with a shaky finger at the innocent looking girl. "It's-It's Strawhat Lucy!"

"Yeah? And what of it?" Lucy glared obnoxiously, obviously not happy with how scared the Marine was. But the man clamped his mouth shut, not about to take the risk of angering a pirate worth 300 million beri.

Seeing that she wouldn't get an answer (not that she was expecting to), she started to walk toward the cowering group of marines, cracking her knuckles, "So, who want to come at me first?" gesturing with her hand, giving an attempt to mock the soldiers. She waited a few seconds after giving a loud chuckle.

"What? Not going to attack? You all are just a bunch a wusses who can't finish a fight,"

The enemies' faces slowly turned to an irritated state.

Many of the marines, who were angered from Lucy's last offending remark, burst into an outcry and started to charge at her. She easily dodged most of the marine's attacks but paired other attacks that were a bit too fast. Zoro soon saw that she seemed to have not changed since the day he met her. (Not the most romantic story out there) As she drop kicked two Marines in the head, she smiled and turned her head to face the crew whose faces… well, they looked a bit more than a little bit surprised. Not seeming to notice this, she gave a thumbs up and a grin.

Unfortunately, if she wasn't feeling so proud of herself, she probably would have seen the marine stand up, shaking; she would have seen the sword coming at her from behind. But, the only ones who did see this happen was the crew.

A sickening slash could be heard as the crew's faces turned to horror. Luffy turned around as her eyes widened. She found that because of her stupidness; because she was so careless, the only one who could react fast enough and reach her first was a swordsman; a green headed swordsman.

"ZORO!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Man, the last part of this chapter was really hard to write. Again, sorry the chapter was so short. I thought this would be good time to stop the story (for now). The next few chapters are going to be in Zoro's p.o.v. So, Look forward to that! Bye!<strong>

**P.S. Lucy was mad at the marine since she didn't think she did anything wrong.**


	4. Consequences

**WOW! Longest chapter I've ever done! Yeah! I have to apologize to everyone for not updating this especially to Pen-Woman since last week I told her that I would update this story. -_- Sorry! But I did a longer chapter! Over a thousand words! Anyway, here's the story!**

**I do not own One Piece…**

* * *

><p><em>Red…<em>

_All I see is red…_

_Why is it so hard to breathe? _

_My chest…_

_It hurts so much…_

_But…_

_I can handle this pain…_

_If it's for her…_

_**ZORO!**_

_Huh?_

_**ZORO!**_

_Lucy?_

_**Hang in there! ZORO!**_

_Lucy!_

_**Don't die!**_

_LUCY!_

* * *

><p>In the Sunny's kitchen, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper and Franky sat in silence.<p>

"She's hasn't left his side," Nami stated, genuine concern in her voice.

Sanji glanced over at the door and lit a cigarette, "She hasn't eaten either."

"Shouldn't we say something?" Ussop questioned nervously, pacing across the wood floor, arms crossed.

Chopper shook his head, "I don't know if she would answer. She has lost her memory and now Zoro got hurt protecting her. Her mind is going through turmoil. From a doctor's point of view, it would be better if she rested, but-"

"Without seeing Swordsman-san awake and well, She doesn't seem to believe that his life is out of danger," Robin walked in and sat down next to Nami.

"So, what happens next?" Franky pushed his sunglasses above his eyes. They all sat in silence, waiting, thinking.

* * *

><p>Over in the next room, Lucy sat on a rugged chair with her forehead digging into the palms of her hands, her leg shaking in anticipation. Four words rushed throughout her mind repeatedly. 'It's. All. My. Fault.' Her eyes widened every time those words went through her head. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, not bothering to brush them away she let them come. Her shoulders shook with sobs. The crew listened to her crying, as they could do nothing to help the girl from the memories of that day.<p>

"_ZORO!"_

_The marine smirked as he dug his sword deeper into the green haired man's chest, causing him to cough up crimson blood. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of blood. She tried to say something but she felt a lump in her throat. She tried to run to him but she felt dizzy._

"_Seis Fleur!" _

_Hands appeared on the marine's body. He looked at them in shock. CRACK! He fell down, paralyzed, Zoro falling soon after. Finally Lucy's legs seemed to agree with her and she slowly started to stager over, her eyes shadowed. When she had reached the fallen body, she out her hand over the wound she had caused. When he pulled her hand back she felt faint, there was blood on her hand, __**his**__ blood. This proved to be reality. She felt something bubble up in her chest, anger, pure anger. That's when things got scary._

_Kicking, screaming, eyes blazing red. There was blood everywhere. Lucy was uncontrollable as she defeated each marine mercilessly. She couldn't seem to hear her crew as they yelled at her to stop. _

_When the last marine fell, defeated, Lucy hung her arms at her side, completely exhausted. Then she fainted._

'Someone else got hurt because of me,' Lucy realized, ' Because of my stupid actions, someone got hurt. First Shanks, and now Zoro.'

She cried. She cried because she knew, even with out her memory, that this man was very important to her. He was the one who had greeted her when she first woke up, the one who had tended her needs, the one who was always beside her. She wished she could have had her memories back. She begged for them inside her head. She wanted to know why this man was so important to her, and why had he risked so much for her. She racked her brain, searching desperately. She saw a blinding flash. Then, something like a movie played out in her head.

"_My ambition is to be the greatest swordsman in the world!"_

"_Hmm… the greatest swordsman in the world? That's cool! As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect anything less from you!"_

"_Heh, indeed"_

Her world turned black.

* * *

><p>Zoro squinted at the bright light as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust to the lights. When Zoro slowly tried to sit up his body denied him with a burst of pain. He grabbed his stomach in agony. He breathed heavily through his gritted teeth. His stomach felt as if it was continually pulled inside out. He slowed down his breathing to a normal pace as he tried to recollect his thoughts. <em>How did this happen? Oh yeah… I saw a marine charging at Lucy… What happened after? Is she okay?<em>

Wincing, he forced himself to sit up fully. When he opened his eyes something surprising met his gaze.

There was Lucy. Her head resting on her arms that were placed on his legs, careful not to move towards his wounded area. He could see her chest rise and fall with every breath. A soft smile tugged at Zoro's lips, as he looked at her peaceful face. His katanas had been placed on the side table, next to Lucy's straw hat. Zoro picked it up gently; the soft feel of straw graced his fingers. He placed her hat on her head gingerly, catching a tuft of soft raven hair.

This surprised Zoro, as his captain's hair had always looked rough and shaggy but when touched, was the complete opposite.

As he stroked it absentmindedly Zoro thought back to the fight. Cursing the marine, he was glad that she didn't have a scratch on her. If she did happen to have any, he would personally go over there and kick their butts. Lucy was the reason why he was still living-no- she was the reason he wanted to live. If she wasn't there, he wouldn't know what to do. Now this was a strange thing for the swordsman to admit, even if it was only to himself and he caught himself blushing over the thought.

When he looked back to the small girl he saw she was softly muttering something. "Zoro she mumbled, "Don't leave." She twitched as if she was having a nightmare. He lifted his hand to her face as he slowly caressed her skin with the back of his hand. Seeing that that calmed her down he smiled. He then felt an urge to close the space between his lips and hers. As a leaned in, pulled by some magnetic force, he closed his eyes. His rough lips slowly brushed across his captain's full lips. Lucy began to stir causing Zoro to jolt up. Covering mouth with his hand he tried to cover up the blush that was forming. Looking at the sleeping girl he silently prayed she wouldn't wake up. But Lady Luck was not his side as Lucy eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and slowly looked around with half lidded sleepy eyes as her gaze fell on the green haired man, "Zoro?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet! Please R&amp;R! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Side Note

HEY! I know, wouldn't it be a miracle if i even updated this fast. -_-' Sorry to disappoint you but the truth is i really need help on this story because i'm blanking right now. The other stories, i have a pretty good idea what will happen but not really with this one. So, PM me or write a review. Anything is welcome! The sooner you write me, the sooner i can update! THANKS!


End file.
